Wendigo Magic (Munchydragon Ver)
Wendigo Magic is a Castor type magic used exclusively by Wendigos that grants them their various magical abilities. While Wendigos can help mages master this type of magic it can only initially be learned by repeatedly practiceing Canabilism with out remorse. This repeated practice warps the mages mind to self discover the initial formula for this magic. The initial activation of the magic will than permanently warp the user. Overview Wendigo Magic when initially learned transforms the castor into a Wendigo. The mage's teeth transform turning into a alternating set of bone crushing blunt teeth and razor sharp flesh searing teeth. Their jaw is also strengthen to the point that the user can easily bite through bone. To accomodate feedings the mage's lips also fall off. The mage's hair and eyes turn a dull grey while their complexion becomes snow white. The mage's metabolism is also sped granting user a lean body and high levels of energy at the price of near constant hunger. The mage also has lower than average eyesight and slightly above average hearing and sense of smell. The user enhanced metabolism also grants a slightly higher than normal healing factor for wounds and a greatly enhanced healing factor exclusively for the mouth which is capable of mending a completly fractured jaw and regrowing teeth in around two days. The magic's primary use is the ability to go into Starving mode. This form is triggered as a spell where the mage's teeth and lower jaw double in size resulting in a overbite and the mage's finger nails growing into sharp claws. In this form the mage's metabolism is sped up to max greatly enhancing their energy level but driveing them mad with hunger. The users eyesight rapidly diminishes to the point they are unable to distinguish anything except for a blur. The user's smell is greatly enhanced to the point that a scent can be tracked for several kilometers and information such as sex, species and magic type can be derived from scent. Driven by instinct they will attempt to consume any food in the area prioritizing humans live or dead over all other food in the area. Upon swallowing any food magical power is expended and the mage's body will grow proportionally in size to the food eaten with the size increasing lasting as long as it takes for the food to digest. (A averaged size human takes about 10 minutes) The mage's jaw in this form is capeable of dislocating and the mage will attempt to swallow whole food below a certain size. In the event of swallowing a liveing being while still alive magical power in the form of freezing mist will be released in side the freeze the being to death. Any magical power from a liveing being that the mage consumes will be converting into freezing mist that is expelled from the body. While in this form the mage is immune to the cold and is greatly resistant to heat up to a certain threshold. This form will last until the user runs out of magic. Drawbacks The user's transformation into starving mode functions functions similar to Take Over Magic and takes a large amount of magic to activate and maintain. Also unlike other feeding magics the user's magical power doesn't increase and being consumed only provide nutrition. The mage is also in danger of dying if they contain to much in their stomach when they shrink back to natural size as their stomach may rip open. This is somewhat countered by the fact that the larger the mage grows the quicker they digest food. When in starving mode as the user is to crazed to deactivate the magic if they are unable to find food they may turn to canabilizing their own bodies. Do to the imperfect process of consumption and the insatiable hunger of the mage, the natural healing factor will give out and they will bleed to death. Do to the lack of lips users may have difficulty communicating. The final drawback is the near constant hunger which while distracting in their normal state, it renders them a danger to everyone as they are unable to distinguish friend from foe. Wendigo Wendigo's are human mages who who regularly practice canabilism and traditionally live away from most of human civilization.Do to the mindset needed for this type of magic they can not help but think of humans as a type of food. Personalities among Wendigo's vary widely with only the type of magic they practice being a accurate categorizer of them. While not unanimously a large portion of Wendigos are gormounds. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Munchydragon